


Think About Us

by WhenInDoubtSleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, I wrote this to get over my feelings about s8, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rivals to Lovers, Shenanigans, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenInDoubtSleep/pseuds/WhenInDoubtSleep
Summary: Keith can't help but think of the frustratingly beautiful younger paladin, especially since they keep being put in weirdly intimate situations. Four times Keith and Lance kiss on accident, and the first time they kiss each other because they're actually madly in love.





	Think About Us

I.

     “God, Lance. You are absolutely insufferable!” Keith snapped, looking at his bayard, discarded on the floor. It was so typical. They were supposed to be training, but Lance can never listen to anyone. Lance just smiles proudly, tossing his own bayard aside.  
     “C’mon, Keith. Come and get me,” He urges, waggling his eyebrows.  
     Keith practically growly, launching at the tan boy, not formulating a plan.  
     The next twenty seconds pass by in an instance, Keith catches Lance off guard, propelling them both backward. They fall face to face, lips squished against each other.  
     They keep still for an impressive two seconds before Lance shoves him hard, rolling away.  
     “What the fuck, dude? You can’t just pounce on me like that!” He snaps, shaking his head rapidly before wiping his mouth dramatically.  
     “You were supposed to be ready! You told me to come and get you! So I did,” Keith argued, his cheeks an embarrassing shade of red.  
     Lance just shakes his head, staring at Keith with wide eyes.  
     “Oh, please. Whatever, Keith. At least take me to dinner next time, okay? I’m a dignified, man, Kogane. You can’t just jump me out of nowhere,” Lance teased, but Keith was fuming, his ears tinged pink.  
     “Fuck you, Lance! It was not out of nowhere. You were supposed to be ready, you asshole,” He yelled, standing up and scrambling to pick up his bayard before disappearing out the door hurriedly.  
     Lance stared after him, swallowing thickly and shaking his head. He hadn’t expected Keith's lips to be that soft.

II.

     Keith tries as hard as he can to forget his not-kiss with the red paladin. He trains harder, longer. He showers with hotter water. He loiters around Shiro more, hoping that Shiro will distract him. He lays in bed and stares at the wall that he shares with the younger boy.  
     He dreams about Lance’s lips doing other things, going lower.  
     He wakes up annoyed and hard.  
     He repeats.  
     No one had expected the Arion customs to be so… invasive. After their meeting about diplomacy, their leader had informed them that no deal would be complete unless the paladins performed some weird trust ritual.  
     Keith stood there with red cheeks, shaking his head intently.  
     “No, that’s insane!”  
     “No, black paladin. It is a custom. One of your fellow paladins must!” He assured, and Keith looked at Allura, completely bewildered by the request. She shrugged, looking at the other three paladins.  
     Without any words, Lance stood, sighing annoyedly and walking over, pressing his lips against Keith’s chastely before walking over and doing the same with the Arion leader, crossing his arms after.  
     “There you have it, folks! The red paladin, the sharpshooter, the most handsome man in the entire universe has performed the bonding ritual. That seals the deal, right?” He said, forcing a cocky smirk onto his face.  
     They feast with the Arion people. Keith has to hide in the bathroom for twenty minutes, willing himself to calm down.

III.

     If Keith hadn’t been avoiding Lance before, he sure as hell was now.  
     He had stopped coming out of his room except for early morning trainings (conveniently, he always trained before the red paladin was awake).  
     Why had Lance kissed him? Why did it have to be Lance? Why couldn’t it have been Hunk? Or Allura?  
     He swings his sword, decapitating his robot training foe. His breathing was ragged and quick from the training session. He stood up, pulling his hair out of its ponytail before going to take a shower.  
     Training had recently been the only thing that could help him deal with his feeling for the younger paladin, but the more he trained, the less distracting it became.  
     He rounded the corner to enter the bathroom, surprised to run into a certain brunette, their noses collided and there was a distinct sound of teeth hitting teeth.  
     Keith groaned, pulling away and rubbing his nose.  
     “Oh, good morning, Keith. Have you already trained? You smell disgusting, dude,” Lance said, voice surprisingly casual.  
     Keith grumbled, finally moving to make eye contact with Lance. His breath caught at the sight of him, his bare chest still wet from his shower.  
     He was only wearing a towel.  
     Keith’s cheeks heated up, and he nodded, swallowing thickly.  
     “Well, don’t go too hard. There is such a thing as too much, you know.” and he walks away, hips swaying, barely concealed by the powder blue towel.  
     If Keith has to relieve some tension by getting himself off in the shower, no one has to know.

IV.

     “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Keith whines, his eyes settling on Lance’s unconscious body on the floor of his lion.  
     “Keith, did you hear what I said? You have to suck the poison out before he-”  
     “Yeah, Allura! I quiznaking heard you,” He snaps, letting out a sigh.  
      Stupid, flirty Lance had to let the weird snake woman give him a kiss. He had to let her bite him.  
      Keith couldn’t believe how reckless he had been.  
     “You only have a few minutes, Keith,” Allura reminded him,and Keith sighed again, nodding.  
     “Yeah, yeah. I’m doing it,” He muttered, leaning down until he’s face to face with the younger paladin that is resting in his lap.  
     He sucks harshly at Lance’s bottom lip, face contorting at the weird, pungent taste of blood and poison in his mouth. When the blood starts to taste more normal, he spits on the floor, reaching for his bottle of fluids and rinsing his mouth.  
     He sat there with lance until he stirred, blinking slowly up at Keith.  
     “What happened?”  
     “Don’t you ever let a poisonous alien bite you again, Lance. I mean it,” He snapped, but the younger man just looked confused.  
     “I’m sorry… I don’t really remember what happened. Why does my face hurt?” He asked, and Keith just shook his head.  
     “I could have lost you. I had to get the poison out,” He tried to explain, passing Lance the fluids.  
     Lance drank some, looking down at the blood on the floor.  
     “Thank you… for saving me,” He said, his voice quieter than normal. Keith nodded, staring down at the discheveled boy.  
     “Anytime… you know that,” He responds before piloting their way back to the castle of lions.

V.

     The battle had been one of the hardest that they’d faced. And once back at the castle, they all shuffled to their rooms defeatedly. Keith sat on his bed, staring blankly at his wall, trying not to think of how close they had been to losing everything.  
      After what felt like an eternity of silence, there was a knock at his door. He looked up curiously, standing and walking slowly to the door. He was surprised to see Lance standing there, looking unsure.  
     “Hi,” Keith said quietly, a small frown on his face.  
     “I’m sorry. About earlier. I didn’t cover you well enough and-”  
     “Lance, it’s fine. It happends, the best laid plans, as they say.”  
      Lance chuckled, nodding. He stood there, staring in silence. It was the quietest that he had been in a while, and it made Keith uneasy.  
     “Is there something else? Do you… want to come in?” He asked, stepping to the side. Lance nodded, relief flooding his features.  
     The minute the door was closed, Lance let out a shaky breath.  
     “Por favor, Dios, que esta sea la elección correcta,” He whispered, but the minute Keith opened his mouth to ask, Lance was kissing him, his hand placed gently on Keith’s cheek.  
     It took a second for Keith to process what was happening, but as soon as he did, He leaned into lance, hands resting on his hips, pulling him closer.  
     He had imagined it so many times, but none of them could even begin to compare to the soft of his best friend’s lips, the feeling of his hands tangled at the hair resting on the nape of his neck.  
     They kissed slowly, holding each other close, seemingly unable to let go.  
     When they finally pulled apart, Lance grinned at him, shaking his head.  
     “I was worried you were going to freak out,” He whispered, and Keith stared at him incredulously.  
     “Seriously? God, for being so good with people, you sure are unobservant,” He said, looking down at his feet, “I’ve wanted to kiss you for months… more than that, maybe. I’ve wanted to… do more… than just kiss you,” He said, flushing pink.  
     Lance smiled at him, ruffling his hair.  
     “Loverboy Lance strikes again,” He whispers, but Keith just rolls his eyes.  
     “Oh shut up and kiss me again, loverboy.”


End file.
